River
by Glogirl77
Summary: This story is based off of “Closure” on AO3. Fives can’t bear to see his captain taking his “death” sp harshly so he blows his cover to tell him that he wasn’t really dead. It’s complicated.


River

To understand this writing, you need to read letitrainathousandflames' writing "Closure" on Ao3

 _I've been a liar, been a thief_

 _Been a lover, been a cheat_

 _Oh my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me_

 _Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something_

 _If all its gonna cause is pain_

 _Truth and my lies right now are falling like the rain_

 _So, let the river run_

Fives was frozen in place as he watched Rex yell at Fox over said ARC's death. Maybe faking his death wasn't the best idea? Jesse had a hand on his shoulder keeping him grounded in place just in case Fives decided to move. Rex was over Fox and it looked like he was about to give another punch to knock out Fox completely after beating him into the ground. Fives took a step forward at that ready to abandon Commander Tano's plan right then and there if it got his captain to stop.

"Rex don't," Fives whispered hurt in his voice due to the fact that he could see how much his "death" affected him.

As if he had heard Fives the captain lowered his fist and walked away from the fight. All hell broke loose the second Rex walked away. Fives snapped away from Jesse's grip and began moving much to his fellow ARC's dismay.

Fives moved to follow Rex to try and console his captain, he saw Rex's right-hand twitch alerting the former ARC that Rex knew he was being followed, but before he could get closer Jesse grabs his arm pulling him away from Rex. Good old Jesse. One of two who knew he wasn't dead the other being Kix. Cody and Wolffe brushed past him chasing after Rex.

"Not now, vod. Give him time," Jesse spoke quietly to Fives as he dragged him out of the training room glancing over at Kix who was working on Fox.

Once they had exited the training room Fives began pacing immediately not knowing what to do in this situation. If he blew his cover then he might not be able to prove The Chancellor's plan against the jedi, but if he didn't then they might lose Captain Rex to grief over an ARC that wasn't really dead. It came to decision of what was more important in the moment. Fives cursed in frustration. Commander Tano had already gathered enough information to get the Jedi council to listen to what Fives had discovered, but nothing that could prove The Chancellor was against the jedi immediately without a doubt.

"Are you alright," Jesse asked seeing the familiar tension in the ARC's shoulders.

"Yes I'm- actually no. No I'm not alright," Fives answered as he continued pacing attempting to lie at first before thinking better of it.

Jesse gave Fives a sympathetic look. Fives was smart, but he was also an over-thinker. Echo had been the one that had helped Fives not over complicate things.

"You want to tell him don't you," Jesse spoke leaning against the wall watching Fives go back and forth.

"Of course I do! I-I…kriffing," Fives snapped at Jesse before leaning against the wall next to Jesse and sliding down the wall.

The two allowed the silence to continue as Fives buried his head into his hands the phantom pain of a blaster bolt slamming into his chest causing the ARC grit his teeth. The look in Rex's eyes when he was dying in his arms flashed across his mind. Thank goodness Commander Tano had been near by to patch him up or his death would have been very real. Minutes passed as Fives fought with himself with what to do until Fives hit his head against the wall groaning in frustration.

"He's in pain, Fives. Just give him time to grieve and he'll be back to being the captain he always is," Jesse offered trying to lighten the sour mood.

"I know I just…I wish he didn't have to be in pain over me. Saving my brothers is important to me, but causing this type of pain to do it… stars I din't know what to do Jesse," Fives sighed letting his mind to wander.

"You'll think of something," Jesse reassured him allowing silence to take over the mood.

Fives snapped up finally after a good long while walking back into the training room despite Jesse calling his name, or well his undercover name incase someone heard. Bolting past shinies he saw Cody with Fox and Kix and Wolffe was back with his pack, but no Rex. Fives took off his eyes scanning the crowd and as he came to the conclusion that Rex wasn't in the training room he went in search of him. There was only a few places where he could have gone.

After a while Fives came up on the washroom. The only other possible place where Rex could be. The ARC swallowed nervously and stepped inside only to bump into Rex who was exiting the washroom. Rex mumbled a sorry not really looking at him, but before the captain could leave completely Fives dragged him into a hug startling the captain.

"I-I'm so sorry, ori'vod," Fives spoke his voice catching in his throat as he buried his head into Rex's neck.

Rex froze tensing up badly at the sound of his voice immediately recognizing it. Rex pulled himself away grief in his eyes and anger boiling in his blood. Rex was silent before he threw a punch right at Fives' face his eyes clouded. Fives fell back into his ARC training knocking the punch away the initial contact startling Rex. As if he hadn't though he was really there. As if he thought Fives was a ghost. A hallucination back to haunt him.

"F-Fives," Rex asked confusion and hurt in his voice as he looked over his younger brother again his eyes clearer.

Fives nodded a weak smile creeping across his lips as tears threatened to fall. He understood Rex would be hurt and angry at him, but then again he did deserve it for pulling the fake death card. Rex allowed his eyes to wander for a bit looking over his best friend. Rex hesitantly reached out to him before placing a shaking hand over where Fives had been shot his mind racing to try and figure out how this was possible. The touch of the ARC's solid chest through the training blacks, the slow rise and fall of Fives' chest, the regret-filled and sorrowful gaze. All of it both pissed Rex off because his brother faked his death and didn't tell him, and caused tears to form in his eyes as relief and happiness welled in chest filling into the void hole where his heart was.

"Kix and Jesse," Rex finally whispered as realization dawned on him not daring to take away his hand afraid that if he did Fives would disappear, but he glanced up at him meeting his gaze.

"It was Commander Tano's idea, but yeah," Fives laughed lightly tears falling now as he wrapped a hand around Rex's wrist causing the captain to flinch the memory of Fives doing the same thing before he left him on Kamino with Tup.

"I… I'll be angry at you later… don't think there won't be… consequences… for you four for pulling this kriffing bantha fodder," Rex let out a pained laugh as new tears fell from the captain's eyes.

He pulled Fives into a crushing hug that Fives buried himself into allowing himself to be crushed by the captain's strong hold. The tension in Fives' shoulder bled out relaxing into his older brother's hold. His captain, his mentor, his best friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it Rex," Fives smiled into Rex's shoulder.

 _I've been a liar, been a thief_

 _Been a lover, been a cheat_

 _Oh my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me_

 _Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something_

 _If all its gonna cause is pain_

 _Truth and my lies right now are falling like the rain_

 _So, let the river run_

 _River run_


End file.
